Friedrich Konegeer
Friedrich "Flammen" Konegeer was a general of the Imperial Guard who hailed from the Hive World of Mordian. Known to be a cunning, strict and brutal soldier, he was most known for his actions during the 13th Black Crusade. Konegeer was a man who believed that strict discipline is the key to achieve success. He was a brutal commander and could not tolerate weakness or mistakes. At the height of his military career, Konegeer commanded 3 regiments of the Mordian Iron Guard, formally referred as the 1st Mordian Battlegroup. Konegeer is reported to be killed in action during 13th Black Crusade, killed by Devram Korda himself. Konegeer was also a recipient of the Honourifica Imperialis and the Macharius Cross, which were always displayed on his uniform with pride. After his death, these medals were also buried with him. Biography Early Life Imperial records state that he was born in 599.M41, in Mordian. However, Imperial records contain no data related to his early life. The records related to Konegeer start from 640.M41 during a small Revolt on Mordian, when Sergeant "Flammen" Konegeer saved the life of General Morris on a campaign. However, even though he was rewarded with being directly promoted to the rank of Colonel and given the command of the 44th Mordian Iron Guard, General Moris was killed in action a week later with a shot to head and Colonel Konegeer was unable to reach the general this time. A Furious Colonel Colonel Konegeer was a hard and strict man and expected the best from his soldiers. Yet, he was not a master of warfare and did not even understand logistics. However, he was well aware of these errors and decided to lay low with his regiment to avoid disgracing himself. Studying day and night and taking advantage of the fact that his regiment was stationed on Mordian and was not on active duty, Konegeer was very inactive during his first 2 years of service and left the command of his regiment entirely to his advisors. This led to the advisors of Konegeer to believe that they could use the new colonel as a straw man. However, Konegeer studied and read and practiced day and night, learning what's necessary to serve his regiment better. Thinking the process to be a "troublesome but necessary situation", Konegeer underwent drastic changes to suit his duty. Specializing in defensive warfare and wars of attrition instead of "creative tactics", due to his strict nature, Konegeer was ready and able to retake the command of his regiment once again. A New General ... 1st Mordian Battlegroup ... Final Service ... Wargear ... Personality and Traits Known for his strict discipline, General Konegeer was a true example for all Mordians: Filled with hatred against the enemies of man and laxity alike. Always standing tall, even in the face of utter defeat, General "Flammen" did all he could to prevent defeat and yet when he faced it, he still maintained his anger without fear. A rather bold man who did not respect either corruption or laziness, Konegeer was an elitist for he expected the very best his soldiers could offer. An inspiring man, Konegeer was known for the fact that he would never back down from a fight and lead his forces personally. Trivia *Friedrich Konegeer is inspired from Director Krennic from Star Wars: Rogue One and German generals from WW1. * Konegeer's nickname is Flammen because of the following reasons: ** He is obsessed with flamers and used flamers until he was promoted to the rank of general. ** He is angered easily and often executes his soldiers when they have made a mistake that denied the Imperium any kind of asset. ** His nickname was originally "Flame", but the author decided to change it to "Flammen", which means Flame in German.